1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network device management and more particularly to displaying a networking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network management software provides network administrators a way of tracking the bandwidth utilization of ports on a network. For smaller networks with a fewer number of ports, closely monitoring port utilization in a graphical user interface (GUI) is a less arduous task. However, for large networks, there are often so many ports that arrangement of the display of data values for each port based on predetermined parameters is necessitated. Current solutions to this problem offer arranging the ports in several ways. One current solution offers arranging the ports in descending order based on the port with the highest transmit value. Another current solution offers arranging the ports in descending order based on the port with the highest receive value. Yet another current solution offers arranging the ports in descending order based on the port with the highest of sum data transmit and data receive value. While these solutions aid administrators in tracking port traffic, they do not always allow for quick viewing of ports close to their physical maximum data transmit or receive values so that the administrator can take action to reroute traffic before congestion occurs. Therefore a method and system to improve the display of heavily used ports is desirable.